1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cleaning apparatus which prevents foreign substances from pouring out of a dust collection unit through an inlet of the dust collection unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cleaning apparatuses are apparatuses which remove foreign substances, such as dust, from a floor to be cleaned. Among the cleaning apparatuses, there is a robot cleaner which cleans a designated area while autonomously traveling without user manipulation.
The robot cleaner includes a main body, a dust collection unit to collect foreign substances, wheels installed on the lower surface of the main body so as to allow the robot cleaner to perform cleaning while traveling, and a brush unit to sweep foreign substances accumulated on a floor to the inside of the dust collection unit through an inlet provided on the dust collection unit.
The dust collection unit is detachably installed on the main body, and, if a proper amount of foreign substances are collected in the dust collection unit, the dust collection unit is separated from the main body so as to easily remove the foreign substances from the inside of the dust collection unit.
If the dust collection unit is carelessly separated from the main body, the foreign substances collected in the dust collection unit may pour out of the dust collection unit through the inlet. Thus, the dust collection unit needs to be carefully separated from the main body.